MoonlightWarrior Cats
by XxDarkWolffxX
Summary: Skypaw, a Shadowclan apprentice if destined to be a great Shadowclan cat, but she just doesn't realize it. A prophecy comes from a great StarClan cat, Littlenight. Now Skypaw is scared every time the moonlight comes out. With Starclan's help, can she survive? Or even find out what's haunting her?
1. ShadowClan cats

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Mintstar- Gray she-cat with white patches

Deputy: Lakenight- Black tom

Medicine Cat: Hawkwind- Brown tabby she

Apprentice: Echopaw

**Warriors:**

Splashshadow- Black and gray tom

Briarsky- Dusky brown she-cat

Cherrydusk- Plain white she-cat

Apprentice- Dewpaw

Flailstorm- Jet black tom with white belly and paws

Finchbeam- Shy tabby she-cat

Grasspool- Brown tom

Lionbreeze- Golden colour tom

Leafheart- Tortoiseshell she

Silentrose- Blind white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Darkstream- Black and gray tom

Leopardsong- dusky brown she-cat with emerald eyes

Apprentice- Petalpaw

Oakmist- Brown tom with black strips

Smokewing- White tom with black spots along his back

**Apprentices:**

Petalpaw- White and black she-cat with gray eyes

Dewpaw- Brown tortoiseshell tom

Echopaw- Silver she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Blackpool- White and black she-cat. Mother of **Skykit**- White she, **Willowkit- **White and black she and **Nightkit-** Black tom. Mate of Lakenight.

Bramblefall**- **Ginger coloured she. Mother of **Moonkit- **Gray she and **Bumblekit- **Ginger and black tom. Mate of Tigerfish, A Riverclan tom

Snowfeather**- **White she. Mate of Smokewing. Expecting kits.

**Elders:**

Crowface- Black tom with a injured face. Attacked from crow.

Foxbound- Ginger she-cat. Oldest of all clans.


	2. Prologue

Moonlight

Skykit was in a different place. It was peaceful and all but she didn't know were she, her littermates or her mother was. She missed the fresh, milky scent of Blackpool and the warmth of her littermates. The way Bumblekit and Moonkit both snored at night and the sweet sound of Snowfeather's voice flowing through the air.

Skykit pricked her ears and saw a small tom flow quickly toward her. He came charging at her and she shut her eyes. Nothing. Skykit opened them and she was on a island, surrounded my water and cats from different clans. She searched for anyone she knew. Nobody.

A wave crashed into her, sending her and other cats flying into the water. Meows of fear filled the air but the small tom stayed beside Skykit at she tried keeping her head above water.

"Help me!" She half hissed.

"Beware, for at every moonhigh, waves of a dark stream could crash you down" The small tom hissed and disappeared.

"Help!" Skykit struggled but got tired and fell down to the bottom of the water.

Skykit awoke with a jolt. She was dreaming. She looked up at her mother as Blackpool comforted her with small licks.

"What happened? You were mewling" Blackpool asked.

The words stayed in her head. '_Beware, for at every moonlight, waves of a dark stream could crash you down' _

"Wha- oh nothing, just a bad dream" She responded.

"Ok, well now that your fully awake, Willowkit and Nightkit were dying to play with you." Her mother's sweet voice soothed Skykit and calmed her down.

"OK" Skykit rose to her tiny paws and bounded out, the words still in her mind.


	3. Chapter 1

Skypaw's eyes fluttered open. A light breeze flow through the apprentice's den. All the apprentices were awake except Willowpaw and Dewpaw, who were up all night in the medicine cat's den, with green-cough. Dewpaw's was lowered to white-cough but Willowpaw's wasn't.

Skypaw made her way outside were a dark clouds were covering the dawn sky and a light drizzle fell upon the clan. Skypaw shivered at the coldness and noticed her father, Lakenight ordering a border patrol and hunting party.

"Cherrydusk, Oakmist, Finchbeam, Flailstorm, Briarsky" Skypaw looked up at the name of her mentor.

"Can I go!" She shouted, accidentally.

Lakenight sighed. "yes Skypaw. As long as you listen to,"

"Briarsky, yes I know"

It was a long time since Skypaw has been out of camp and she was dying to go. With a border patrol or a hunting party, Skypaw couldn't care less and knew she was bound to get picked for one.

"What are we going to go about Riverclan?" Flailstorm asked.

"Steal the kits back. Tigerfish doesn't deserve them. They should grow up with there mother" Briarsky hissed.

Before Skypaw became an apprentice, Riverclan demanded for Moonkit and Bumblekit, Bramblefall's kits. Mintstar agreed and gave them away. Bramblefall was devastated and never ate or slept. She would wake up, howling for her kit. Every night she would dream of Riverclan killing them.

"Wait" Cherrydusk flicked her tail.

Skypaw lifted her nose in the air. "Thunderclan"

Part of Shadowclan's territory belonged to Thunderclan. The scent markers were changed. They no longer had part of the stream or territory.

"How dare they!" Cherrydusk hissed.

"Morning Cherrydusk" Petalstar and her patrol were there.

"How dare you!" Skypaw hissed.

"You don't even need this!" Oakmist added.

Petalstar gave him a glare and hissed, "Windclan stole part of our territory! We need our own!"

"And you have more prey then us!" Jayhawk, their deputy hissed.

"Skypaw, run back and get Mintstar to get an extra patrol" Briarsky hissed in her ear.

As fast as she could, she ran back and hollered. "Thunderclan stole territory and we need a attack patrol!"

Mintstar dashed over and called her warriors, "Petalpaw! Nightpaw! Splashshadow, Lionbreeze, Lakenight, Leafheart and Darkstream!" She hollered.

Skypaw ran back, the patrol following.

"Shadowclan attack!" Mintstar hissed.


	4. Chapter 2

Skypaw froze. The dark clouds came together and heavy rain fell upon the clans.

A dark gray apprentice flung herself at Skypaw. She noticed the cat from the gathering.

_Hailpaw _

"Your never going to come back once we finish with you!" She hissed, her breath fanning upon Skypaw.

She thought for a moment. The trick Briarsky taught her!

She relaxed for a moment, making Hailpaw loss her grip. Skypaw kicked her off and charged at her, clawing her shoulder.

"Help!" Hailpaw wailed.

A black tom charged at Skypaw, flinging her off.

_Ashpaw _

"Leave my sister alone!" He hissed and reared up, nipping near her neck.

She yelped and threw him off before landing on top of the dark tom. Blood was oozing from his side, probably from her brother, Nightpaw.

"Shadowclan retreat!" Mintstar hollered.

Skypaw let Ashpaw go.

"Told you we'd win!" Hailpaw hissed.

Back at camp, Skypaw padded around. They could have won! If only she had time to show Ashpaw and Hailpaw what she could do!

"I can't believe it!" Petalpaw hissed. "We almost had it!"

"But maybe a cat was badly injured. Or it would cause a death" Blackpool, Skypaw's mother calmly soothed her.

"How's Willowpaw" She asked.

"Not better" Blackpool meowed. "It's only getting worst"

"But Willowpaw will get better, right?"

"I'm not sure Skypaw" She commented sadly. "I'll go check on her"

"It's ok, my brother is sick too" Petalpaw tried calming her.

"But he's getting better, and he can go out on patrols now!"

"Let all Shadowclan cat's join for a clan meeting!" Mintstar called across camp.

Skypaw and Petalpaw joined near Mintstar as Snowfeather tried getting Bramblefall out of the nursery, her swollen belly was near to deliver kits.

The warriors slowly came out and Crowface and Foxbound padded over.

"Today, Shadowclan took part in a battle with Thunderclan after they took our territory. They fought well but there wasn't a point, it would soon cause lots of injuries and death."

Murmurs of agreement filled the camp.

"Later, Lakenight, Blackpool, Grasspool and Flailstorm will join me as we head over and fight with _words_ not claws. If they do not agree we will make a attack patrol."

"But what if we lose!" Cherrydusk asked.

"Or if we win won't they just keep trying?" Lionbreeze meowed.

Murmurs rose and Lakenight slashed his tail. "Silence!" He hissed.

"We will make a deal" Mintstar growled. "Now, I have two very important apprentices that will step forward"

Skypaw twitched with excitement.

"Petalpaw and Dewpaw"

Skypaw frowned.

"They have passed there assessment. Petalpaw and Dewpaw, do youpromise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" They both called.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Petalpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Petalcloud. Starclan honours your Kindness and honesty. Dewpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dewtail. Starclan honours your courage and intelligence and we welcome you both as full warriors of Shadowclan."

"Petalcloud! Dewtail!" The clan cheered.

Mintstar flicked her tail before a holler of worry. "Snowfeather's kits are coming!" Bramblefall called. "and it's not going well!"


	5. Chapter 3

Mintstar's eyes filled with worry. Snowfeather was her sister and after losing Blueflower, she couldn't bear losing her other sister.

"Fetch Hawkwind!" She growled.

"She's out collecting herbs" Echopaw, the medicine cat apprentice meowed.

Mintstar hissed with furry and flicked her tail for Echopaw to get her.

Smokewing padded outside the nursery as Lakenight tried calming him.

"It was hard for me too when Blackpool was having kits but know I have three beautiful kits" He mewed calmingly.

"But Snowfeather is in danger. She and the kits could die!" He meowed with worry. "What will I do then?"

Hawkwind and Echopaw raced through the camp. They got the supplies and headed over to the nursery, followed by Mintstar.

"Will she be ok?" Skypaw asked her father.

"I don't know" He flicked his tail over her ear. "We can only hope that she will"

Snowfeather would often entertain her and her siblings while Blackpool would help around. She was like a second mother.

"Smokewing, you can come in" Echopaw poked her head through the entrance.

Skypaw peaked through and saw three kits.

"Is she dead!? Are the kits dead?!" Smokewing asked.

"Snowfeather isn't in good condition but she's alive" Hawkwind meowed.

"Thank Starclan! What about the kits?"

"There were three but one of the she's died. You have two toms" Mintstar replied before the medicine cat.

Smokewing padded near them and wrapped his tail around the kits and her mate.

"Your alive" He mewed.

Mintstar padded out and put her tail over Skypaw

"Are you glad she's alive?"

"Yes"

Mintstar padded over to her den and called her warriors, ", Lakenight, Blackpool, Grasspool and Flailstorm. We will be heading out to Thunderclan's territory"

"Now?" Flailstorm asked.

"Can I come!" Skypaw asked

"I don't think it's necessary if y-" Mintstar cut Grasspool off.

"I will decide" She growled and thought. "Don't you need to train?" She asked and gave Briarsky a look.

Skypaw looked down. "Yes" She mumbled.

"But Mintstar, won't this be a good opportunity for Skypaw to see what her enemy clan looks like and what she might need to see in the future?" Briarsky asked. "Beside's, Willowpaw and Nightpaw got to see"

Mintstar hesitated. "Fine, you may come as long as you keep your mouth shut!"

"Yes!" Skypaw hollered and followed the warriors as they headed out.

"What if we meet a patrol?" Skypaw asked her father.

"Then we will talk" He meowed.

"What do you want?" Redfern, a Thunderclan warrior hissed.

"We wish to speak with Petalstar" Mintstar meowed. "Leader to leader"

"What if it's a attack patrol?" Skypaw noticed Hailpaw.

"Do we look like one?" Skypaw hissed.

"She said keep your mouth shut!" Lakenight hissed and lashed his tail over her mouth.

"Sorry" She whispered.

"I don't scent any other cats" Yellowberry, a newly appointed warrior meowed.

"Very well follow me" Redfern flicked his tail.

The territory was mostly tree's and lots of mud from the rain. Skypaw was careful not to step and slip in any.

"Stay here" He growled.

Petalstar came out and saw the patrol of Shadowclan warriors.

"What do you need?" She hissed.

"We came to ask for our territory back. It's harder for us to get prey and we have new mouths to feed" Mintstar started.

"Shadowclan is adopting kitty pets!" Yellowberry meowed in shock.

"No mouse-brain! New kits!" Redfern hissed. "The day Shadowclan allows a kitty pet in hedge-hogs will fly!"

Petalstar growled at the sudden question.

"You think Thunderclan will be soft and let you have your territory back?!" She hissed.

"Yes. I expect you to take back what was yours and we take back what was ours" She meowed calmly.

"Why don't you attack us then" Yellowberry asked.

"Shadowclan will fight with words, not claws" Lakenight growled.

"We will not give you back your territory until Windclan gives us ours!" She hissed with furry.

"OK but beware Petalstar. If we attack you and win, we can keep our territory but if we lose, you can keep ours" Mintstar replied.

"Deal!" Petalstar hissed and flicked her tail. "Now leave before you stink up our territory!"

"Oh our cats are already dieing of yours" Grasspool hissed, earning a meow of amusement from Blackpool and Flailstorm.

Skypaw hissed at Hailpaw before following after her clan mates.

_I'll make sure Briarsky trains me extra hard in battle so I can beat the fur out of Hailpaw and Ashpaw! _Skypaw thought.


	6. Chapter 4

"Get ready pounce! Don't lay there like a mouse-brain!" Briarsky hissed.

"Sorry" Skypaw meowed and got ready to pounce.

"Good, now when your e-" Briarsky got cut off by Finchbeam and her brother, Nightpaw.

"How's Skypaw's training going?" She asked.

"Good, and Nightpaw's?"

"Amazing. He is a very quick learner. Do you think they have time to battle each other?" Finchbeam asked.

"Please?" Nightpaw meowed looking up at Finchbeam to Briarsky.

"Yes" Briarsky replied and stepped back with Finchbeam.

"Now remember-" Finchbeam started.

"No claws" Nightpaw replied in annoyance.

Skypaw slowly circled Nightpaw, waving her tail up and down. Nightpaw felt offended by Skypaw and dropped down, coping her.

_He's annoyed. _Skypaw thought.

She remembered to watch the way her enemy moved. Nightpaw's paws shifted, getting ready to pounce. Skypaw embraced her self and as soon as she saw him dash forward, she moved, making Nightpaw fall flat on himself. Skypaw whirled around and pinned her brother down. Nightpaw fell limp but Skypaw didn't fall for that trick.

"You can try all you want" Skypaw hissed.

He tried to throw her off but failed.

"Get her off!" He wailed. "I wasn't ready for that pounce!"

"Mouse-brain, you can't expect a cat to go easy on you!" Finchbeam hissed.

Skypaw circled around Briarsky and sat down.

"Good job" She praised the young she. "Now let's get back to c-"

"Wait!" Finchbeam ordered. "Do you scent that?"

Skypaw lifted her head and tasted the air.

"Fresh fox scent!" Briarsky growled. "Go warn Mintstar, I'll try and track it down"

"Not alone" Finchbeam meowed. "I'm coming"

"Fine. Nightpaw and Skypaw, run back!"

With Nightpaw beside her, they ran into camp and over to Mintstar, who was chatting with Hawkwind, probably about Snowfeather.

"Mintstar! There's fresh fox scent!" Nightpaw hollered.

"What!? Where! Where's your mentors!"

"Over near Riverclan border. Their tracking the fox!" Skypaw meowed.

Mintstar growled. Skypaw could tell Mintstar was stressed. About getting Moonkit and Bumblekit back, Going to talk to Windclan about Thunderclan, Thunderclan attack, Snowfeather and now this! Shadowclan is going to fall apart!

"Darkstream and Lionbreeze, go fetch those two!" Mintstar hissed.

The two toms raced out of camp and Lakenight ran over to Skypaw and Nightpaw.

"Did the foxes attack you?!" He asked, Blackpool following her mate.

"No, were fine" Nightpaw replied with a huff.

Finchbeam and Briarsky returned with the two toms behind them.

"It wasn't like we're going to attack them!" Briarsky growled.

"But they could have found you!" Lionbreeze hissed.

"We were doing it for our clan!" Finchbeam hissed.

"Enough!" Lakenight lashed his tail in anger, his eyes blazing like the sunset over the lake. "Did you find the foxes?"

"Yes" Finchbeam mumbled.

"Where?"

"In Riverclan's territory" Briarsky replied.

"Then they aren't our problem" Grasspool meowed.

"No, I have an idea. How many were there?" Mintstar meowed, glaring at the two she's.

"Five, but we could scent more" Finchbeam replied, locking her eyes onto Mintstar's.

"We should meet up with Riverclan as they attack the foxes. Then some of my warriors will sneak into there camp, take Moonkit and Bumblekit a-"

"Really! But I thought you gave them up?" Bramblefall meowed silently.

"yes, but only so that we wouldn't start a fight. Our clan was weak then, and I didn't want any cats getting hurt"

"Isn't that kind of mean?" Grasspool asked.

"No!" Bramblefall blazed with anger.

"Whose Going?" Petalcloud asked, hoping she'd go, having her first battle as a warrior.

"I'll take Petalcloud, Dewtail, Darkstream, Blackpool, Cherrydusk, Flailstorm, Briarsky, Finchbeam, Lionbreeze and Skypaw and Nightpaw" Mintstar meowed. "Lakenight, your in charge of the rest of the camp."

Lakenight dipped his head.

"Tommorrow at dawn we will go, Riverclan always attacks at dawn" Mintstar meowed.

"Can I go?" Willowpaw asked, getting cut off by a fierce cough.

"No. You need to get better. Your not going out with green cough" Hawkwind meowed.

"Yes, Hawkwind is right" Lakenight meowed ande padded over to his daughter.

"Will she ever get better?" Nightpaw asked Blackpool.

"I'm not sure" Blackpool responded looking at her mate talk to his daughter.


	7. Chapter 5

"Skypaw! Wake up!" Nightpaw nudged her sister.

"What, why?" She asked annoyed.

"The battle.." He started

Skypaw's eyes fluttered open. "Fox-dung!" She hissed and raced outside.

"There you are" Petalcloud meowed, Dewtail beside her.

Echopaw padded up beside Skypaw and put a pile of leaves at her paws.

"What is this?" She asked.

"It's to help you, with strength" Echopaw soothed. "Now eat it"

Skypaw swallowed the bitter leaves. "That didn't taste very good"

"Mouse-brain, do you think it's supposed to?" Echopaw hissed and padded off to Hawkwind calling her.

"Did you hear what the new kits names are?" Smokewing asked Grasspool.

"No, what" He asked excited.

"Stormkit and Littlekit" Smokewing replied with a grin.

"Congratulations. Did she name the she that died?"

"Yes. Snowfeather r Mosskit" His tail dropping. "I wanted a she-cat"

"Let all cats fighting in this battle follow me!" Mintstar hollered.

"Be safe" Lakenight meowed to Skypaw and watched her pad off.

Battle shrieks could be heard along with hisses.

"They're fighting already!" Dewtail hissed.

"Now go!" Mintstar hissed.

The Shadowclan cats charged in, Streamstar, the Riverclan leader looked at them with a puzzled look but excepted the help as Mintstar and Streamstar battle a large fox.

There were many foxes. It looked as if they were trying to invade, to find a new home.

A small fox leaped onto Skypaw, clawing her shoulders and nipping at her.

"Stop! Help!" She wailed.

"Briarsky pushed the small fox off, sawing his side. Scared of the bigger cat, he ran.

"Thanks" Skypaw meowed and looked at her brother as two baby foxes were slowly stalking him as he backed away.

Skypaw ran beside him and hissed. They leaped but Skypaw managed to dodge, landing on top of her as Nightpaw battled the other one. They escaped and ran. There was one large fox left. At the amount of cats and the retreat of the others, he ran away.

"Yes!" Skypaw meowed.

"Are you ok?" Dewtail asked the younger apprentice.

"Yes, its only a scratch" Skypaw replied, looking up at Dewtail.

"no, you should get back to Hawkwind"

"No I-"

"We forgot about the kits!" Darkstream meowed to Mintstar.

"Yes, I know"

"Thank you for your help. Riverclan can't be more thankful. If anything, we could repay you" Streamstar meowed.

Mintstar grinned.

"We would like our kits back" She meowed.

"Which ones?" Sunfrost asked.

Tigerfish bristled in the back. He was angry. "No! You have no right to Moonkit and Bumblekit" He hissed.

"Yes we do! They deserve to be with there mother. The one who raised them! Without her they would have died!" Mintstar hissed.

"But I have a right to them too!"

"Yes, but Bramblefall needs them more. She's devastated without her kits. They deserve Bramblefall"

"Streamstar! You can't let them"

"Yes, yes I will. You have a point and with all theses injured cats, there's no point to fight. It's the least Riverclan can do. Your stronger then us" Streamstar admitted.

Every cat knew Streamstar was soft. She would adopt every stray if her clan let her.

"Good job Mintstar" Cherrydusk meowed silently.

"Reedclaw, Primrosepetal. Go get Moonkit and Bumblekit"

Reedclaw hissed and the deputy, Primrosepetal "This is non-sense"

"Thank you Streamstar" Mintstar dipped her head.

"Fox-dung!" Tigerfish grumbled.

They arrived at camp with the two kits.

"Bumblekit! Moonkit!" Bramblefall hollered. "Your back!"

"Bramblefall!" Moonkit meowed. Skypaw was surprised they remembered her.

"Wasn't it awful there?" Flailstorm asked.

"Not really, Tigerfish always played with us but I didn't really like fish" Bumblekit replied.

"Let all shadow clan cats join below!" Mintstar hollered. "This morning, wwe had a fierce battle and earned Monnkit and Bumblekit back!"

Cheers filled the air.

"Now, Bumblekit and moonkit, you are six moons old and are erady to be apprenticed"

"Yay!" Bumblekit meowed.

"From this day forward, untill you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Moonpaw and Bumblepaw."

"Moonpaw! Bumblepaw!" the clan cheered.

"Leafheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Moonpaw. Oakmist, you are yet again ready for a apprentice. Teach Bumblepaw wisely."

"Congratulations" Skypaw Whispered.

"Now, we have a she expecting kits. Briarsky" Skypaw looked up and over to her mentor.

"Briarsky, you will no longer mentor Skypaw. I w-"

"Can I mentor her?" Dewtail asked.

"You are a newly appo-"

"Yes but please?" He asked.

"Fine. Dewtail will mentor you Skypaw" Mintstar sighed. "Now I'm off to talk to wind clan. Warriors joining follow"


End file.
